yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Hibari Ameno/Relationship
Residents of the Yuragi-Sou Fuyuzora Kogarashi She first heard of him from when her Obaba and Sagiri talked about him. Afterwards, she personally met him after she was saved by Kogarashi from the two male spirit users. At first, she was only infatuated with him because she believed in something like fate, and mainly wanted to prove that she's better than Sagiri to the point that she'll let him do lewd actions to her. However, this infatuation turned into genuine romantic feelings, claiming that she'll 'take' him. Her feelings for Kogarashi are what made her decide, under the guise as a mission from her grandma, to move to the Yuragi Inn and attend his school, Yukemuri Highschool. After Hibari learns what kind of life style Kogarashi lives with the other girls, seeing him and the other girls in erotic situations, she makes a claim that she will bring Kogarashi to the path of decency. Under this declaration, Hibari would try various ways to make Kogarashi her boyfriend. Hibari has little confidence in her own charms to get Kogarashi's attention because of how everyone around him appears more cute than her, but it doesn't stop her from trying. On Valentines Day, she gives him homemade chocolate in the shape of shurikens. On White Day, Kogarashi gives her medicinal herbal cookies shaped like megatamas. When she was behind her studies, Kogarashi was the one she turns for help while also using the chance to get close to him. During Career Counseling, Hibari states her goal to be a great Chuuma Ninja with Fuyuzora Kogarashi by her side. When she finally confessed her feelings to Kogarashi, she was heartbroken when he rejected her. During a conversation with Sagiri, Kogarashi explains how he finds Hibari amazing, but because of his inexperience in love, he feels he isn't worthy and shouldn't accept her feelings half-heartedly. When Hibari was about to cut her ties with Kogarashi completely by a powerful Evil Spirit that can prevent her from ever contacting him, she recalls how Kogarashi complimented her during her training, saying he likes Hibari always trying her best. This gives her new resolve that while she was rejected, it doesn't mean she has to give up on him. When Kogarashi gives his consents and apologizes, she becomes more forward and persuasive with her feelings. Yuuna Yunohana Hibari sees Yuuna as a love rival for Kogarashi's affections, especially since they share the same room and do indecent acts in their sleep. When she, along with Chisaki, confessed their feelings about Kogarashi, they all claimed themselves as both friends and rivals in love. Their friendship runs deep that she immediately rejects Ouga Makyouin's claim that Yuuna was the dark force known as Garandou. Nonko Arahabaki When Hibari first meets the Yoinozaka Manga artist, the first she recognized is how big her breasts are, and how lewd she was for wearing a skimpy swimsuit in front of a boy. Hibari sees Nonko as a deadbeat drunk, but is very jealous of her body and overall lifestyle much to Nonko's ignorance. Nonko finds Hibari cute and proclaims herself how she's willing to give the Chuuma Ninja any advice that worries her as a "Onee-san". Family Ameno Sagiri Hibari's cousin. Hibari share a one-sided rivalry with her cousin when it comes to their skills, growth, and love. Ever since they were young, Hibari finds it frustrating how Sagiri keeps on besting her in almost everything. This determination goes as far, begging Kogarashi to be her boyfriend and willing to do indecent acts with him just so she can beat Sagiri in something. Sagiri herself appears to not realize this, and is usually casual towards her. After moving to the Yuragi Inn, the two would go various missions together with Urara. They even sometimes train together. Although Sagiri claims that she isn't interested in Kogarashi, Hibari is aware of Sagiri's attraction towards him and becomes distress whenever they share a moment together. Despite this rivalry, the two seems to be close in general. Hibari cares deeply for Sagiri that she was against Sagiri marrying Yoinozaka Shakuhito and also against his idea of having Sagiri quit being a Chuuma Ninja. This dedication made her subsequently interfere and stop Sagiri's pledge to the Yoinozaka Clan despite the consequences that would follow. After Sagiri claims that she'll not have even Hibari have Fuyuzora Kogarashi and that she'll definitely make him her husband, Hibari watched in shock at these revelations and declarations. This makes the two mutual love rivals. Ameno Shigure Hibari's grandmother. Their grandmother would often compare Hibari and Sagiri but nevertheless, cares for the two. Like Sagiri, Shigure wants Hibari to find a good groom. Demon Slaying Army Urara Urakata The two know each other as fellow Chuuma Ninjas who went to the same training school since they were little. After moving to the Yuragi Inn, the two also now go to the same High School, Yukemuri High. Like Sagiri, Urara helps Hibari on various Chuuma Ninja missions and enjoys teasing Hibari when it comes Fuyuzora Kogarashi or other romantics gestures like her chest. Others Chisaki Miyazaki A fellow classmate after Hibari transfers to Yukemuri Highschool. Hibari immediately labeled Chisaki "dangerous" for Kogarashi's affection. Despite this, Hibari was willing to ask her potential love rival advice which was about how to make her breast grow bigger. After she, Yuuna, and Chisaki all confess their love for Kogarashi, they expressed how happy they are to share the same feelings. The moment made them finally friends and love rivals. Category:Relationship